


After Everything That Has Happened

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Cuddling, Heart-to-Heart, Kisses, M/M, Robert comforting aaron, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little conversation our boys have whilst snuggled up on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Everything That Has Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Set two months after their reunion.

They had been together just over for two months now. And in that time they hadn't had a single argument or squabble. Even Chas had given them her approval, after seeing how happy Robert made her son. Though she made sure to give him the usual 'you hurt him and I will set Cain on you' warning.

As of right now, they were finally finding their feet. And when Aaron said that they should 'take it slow', that's exactly what they did. So there hadn't been any hanky panky just yet. They were still taking the time to get used to one another, and that includes all of their habits. Like Robert being a clean freak and Aaron slurping his milk from the bowl.

One thing they made sure to do was have one night a week to themselves, one night where they kicked everyone else out and just watched a movie with a few beers. They enjoyed spending this quiet time together. They could just sit in almost silence, Aaron resting sideways against Robert's chest, with Robert's arm around him.

They usually watched one action film or another, what with Robert never being able to say no to Aaron and his shy smile. Last week it was Die Hard. They barely made it to the end of it before falling asleep where they lay. To say they were uncomfortable when they woke up was an understatement.

“Do you think this is.. okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we’ve never been like this before.. except for that one week.”

Robert smiled, “Yes. And now we can be like that all the time, without having to look over our shoulders all the time. Without waiting for someone to pop round a corner and catch us.”

“I know, it’s just..”

“A bit of a shock to the system?”

Aaron stumbled over his words, “Well, um yeah.”

“It is for me too, you know?”

He turned slightly and looked up at Robert, “Really?”

“Of course it is.” Robert said, “I never though we would get to be like this. I like it.”

Aaron sighed, staring at a button on Robert's navy blue shirt. 

"I always thought I'd end up being the friend that helped you, that listened to you when you needed someone. I always thought I'd be someone that you kept close, but still at arms reach. And I was okay with that, believe me. If it meant that I could still be near you, after everything."

Robert pressed a kiss into Aaron’s hair, his hands playing with the loose curls, "I love what we have. I love waking up with you next to me, I love being all domestic with you in the mornings when we have breakfast.. I love the smile on your face when you   
see that your empty stash of sweets have been refilled." 

Aaron laughed, he'd thought that it was his mum that had been doing that for him.

"I'm just scared that all of this is going to end up going to shit. I'm not used to being this happy."

"Aaron, I love what we have now, I love making you happy. And you know what? I wouldn't change a thing."

Aaron leaned up slightly to press a kiss to Robert's lips, "Neither would I."


End file.
